no matter who we are
by gdesertsand
Summary: Youichi's older brother finally returned home. What secrets will be exposed this time?


**Gdesertsand: Hi everyone~ gdesertsand is here again to bother you~ (receive a smack on the head)**

**Hiruma: Shut up damn author!**

**Gdesertsand: Oh~ You-chan you have no right to address me as 'damn author'**

**Hiruma: Oh yeah then what will you do to me?**

**Gdesertsand: Let me remind you a few things. First I don't own you but I own this story, second I just recently taken an interest in eyeshield 21 so I'm not sure about the flow of the story BUT I don't like characters calling me 'damn author'**

**Sena: But g-chan you're the one who is writing so you can make Hiruma-san not to call you 'damn author'**

**Gdesertsand: …..**

**Hiruma: Kekekekekeke he got you there.**

**Gdesertsand: (Loads a few guns and prepared some blades) shut up! (Fire the gun and throw the blades)**

**Sena: Hiiiiii!**

**Hiruma: the author got some temper.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own eyeshield 21**

**Chapter 1: brother**

They won the game… finally… they reach Christmas Bowl… even though he was heavily injured he didn't leave his friends… he didn't give up his dream… his passion. He wanted to sleep but he can't allow that, they will worry. He don't want to ruin the fun, he needed to be strong. Rest can wait, he can find a perfect time to escape their eyes.

The party started all of them are having fun. He still wears his trade mark smirk as he explained the rules of the game, a cunning demon, that's what they call him. Everyone was shock at the game; the loser will be drag along with the explosion from the balloon. "I will save myself enjoy damn brats!"

Ah… perfect… now he will gladly accept the darkness forming inside of his head. He was about to close his eyes when he heard someone, "I'm sorry Youichi… I didn't come sooner… I'm sorry…" he knows that voice! He remembers it as if it was just yesterday! Oh how he missed that voice. But why was the person crying? What was he apologizing for? He can't speak, he can't move. All he knows is that he is being carried away by this familiar person. His heartbeat… it still has the same rhythm… "Don't leave me again… Nii-san." Then everything faded away.

CRUSH THEM! YA-HA!

It was morning at Deimon High everyone was still in the midst of joy. "I can't still believe it MAX!"

"You're right Monta it's still unbelievable." Sena said as he opened the door of the clubhouse.

Everyone was there except for their demon captain, "Hiruma-san still does not feel well?" he asked.

"Yes… we planned to pay him a visit today. Do you want to come?" Kurita said.

"Yes of course." Even though he was scared at their captain he still likes him for he was the one who showed him what else he could do with his legs.

"Then we better get ready. We don't want to be late for our first class today, do we?"

"Hai! Mamori-neechan."

So the same routine happen attending class, having some interruption made by the Ha-ha brothers, Monta bursting out of nowhere, Suzuna visiting him, Taki spinning like an idiot again. Everything was fine but not the usual Deimon he knew. It was like he was in his school at the same time not. The gunshots cannot be heard, cursing and blackmailing was nowhere to be found. Malice is not there anymore. Sena took a deep breath and sighed.

"That was a deep one." Musashi said from behind. They were in the clubhouse again preparing for the after class practice.

"Hmmm… I'm just wondering on how a great change happened in our school in one day without Hiruma-san. It felt like…so…something out of place. I'm being weird right now, am I not?" He said as he smiled at the kicker.

"No, you are not being weird. Everyone feels the same."

"Even though Hiruma was like that we can still see how much he cared for everyone in the team. He just has ways on expressing it." Kurita said overhearing the conversation between the two.

"He would probably kill you if he ever heard that."

"Musashi don't be mean right now."

"But… I wonder how Hiruma-san felt that day. I might be sounded a bit bad but I think he became more selfish than before."

"No one can predict the devil's will Sena remember that." Musashi gave the advice as he wears his helmet (or mask I don't know what that was called again).

"Still is there someone out there who understands him more than anyone else?"

"Sena…"

"If we slack off right now Hiruma would chase us before we know it."

"Hiiii!"

"I'm just joking." Musashi said as he laughs a little bit.

"But it can be true…" Kurita said worriedly then they heard a familiar Ya-Ha out of nowhere making them to stumble out from their positions.

"See I told you Mamo-nee that will have an effect for everyone." Suzuna said as she entered the room with the manager of the Deimon Devil Bats.

"Suzuna-chan that was not good at all."

"Yeah do you want us to have heart attack?"

"Sorry Musashi-san Kurita-san, but everyone looks so down so I just want to cheer you up!"

"That was a weird way of cheering us up."

"Suzuna-chan I told you that was not good."

"But it did some affect Mamo-nee. Now they can practice like before, well a little like before."

"Let's practice MAX! Hey…. Where is Sena?"

"Sena-kun… Sena-kun! Wake up!" Kurita shook the unconscious teen on the floor.

"See I told you that was not good."

"Gomenasai…"

"Huh? What happened in here MAX?"

**Gdesertsand: And that's all for now! Yeah its lame I know, but still if you have suggestions or opinions just tell me. Review please!**

**Hiruma:….**

**Sena: What's wrong Hiruma-san?**

**Hiruma: Just wondering who the guy is, damn Shorty.**

**Gdesertsand: Oh yes! I haven't decided for the name. well dear readers what kind of name will suit a guy with long black hair and eyes, face looks like an angel but the truth is…well… let's just say worse than You-chan.**

**Hiruma: What does exactly do you mean?**

**Gdesertsand: Nothing. Again please leave a review.**


End file.
